A Beautiful Death
by Imnotcrazy-really
Summary: Neji wants to plan his own death but who will he get to do it? ItaNeji PWP OOC MM Eventual Death Tort Anal Abuse Oral HJ renamed


What's this? Not uchihacest? Can this be possible? but YES I have decided to write for a different pairing this time. Don't worry it'll have its fair share of snuff violence smut and gore don't you worry. For those of you who don't know (like pretty much all of you) I used to write exclusively for itasasu. Don't hold it against me I'm just messed up in the head.

Man I must only be able write when mentally impaired somehow (like ALL the time:-9 j/k) cause I wrote my last fic when I was like pass out tired. Now I have a killer head cold and nearly knocked out with a fever 8D. Weird…

imnotcrazy-really owns nothing but her brain and this computer and both of those are questionable...

Sorry the beginning is kind of long drabble. I didn't mean for it to happen this way it just did…

* * *

In his mind Hyuuga Neji killed people. Everyone. It didn't really matter to him who they were in that dark recess of his mind, he wanted them dead. Not only dead, murdered, slaughtered, ripped from life in the most painful way possible. To him the thrill of killing was intoxicating. He found it pleasure able. He remembered the first time had seen Uchiha Sasuke. He associated people with death scenes. Sasuke's was violent. A bloody battle leading to a forceful rape. It had been his favorite so far. He remembered the rust of heat running to the bathroom as soon as was possible pulling out his swollen penis and stroking it to completion. Oddly Neji had like the break of his self control. It had been a rare excitement.

Even if he could not practice his desires they were still there, but not prevalent. No one expected it from Kanoha's number one rookie. Neji hated that. His greatest desire was to find someone to share it with. For a while he had considered the red haired Suna Nin (now Kazekage he supposed), Gaara, but he had been too hasty, filled with too much need for immediate gratification, and bloodlust. Neji liked to linger over death. He liked to plan it, fantasize about it, and masturbate to it. That was his greatest thrill.

He even imagined his own death. Neji didn't want to go quietly. Long and drawn out. That was how he wanted to go and he wasn't going to let _fate_ or anyone else take that away from him. He would find his own death, he would seek it out. He had a death wish.

Pain was an escape for Neji. Somehow it helped him cope with everything around him. For a while he had cut himself, telling everyone that they were training wounds, but it hadn't been enough the pain had been incomplete somehow. Fervently he wanted a master someone who would take charge and do things for him. But who? Certainly no one in Kanoha. No they didn't see him like that. He considered no one special enough to take _his_ life. But he needed _someone_ and soon.

Itachi didn't like returning to his home village because as much as it seemed to be real his stoicism was only skin deep. He didn't like remembering it haunted him. He would go for days eating nothing sleeping only when he passed out. His partner often cast worried looks in his direction when he thought the Uchiha wasn't looking which he would ignore stonily.

Itachi had no problems with people being dead because of him. It was the killing that bothered him. Death was special, not something to be wasted on anyone at anytime. People were supposed to die and kill with meaning. His clan for instance, he had given them an honorable and meaningful death. They would be honored to die so that he could use them as a measure of his strength, he was sure.

Then there was Sasuke. His master piece, his immaculate death, he had created the most meaningful end for himself. He would die for revenge. And it would be perfect. Itachi almost envied Sasuke sometimes. Eventually his foolish little brother would give him the perfect gift, a beautiful finish filled with necessity. Itachi longed for the pleasure of giving that to someone.

The Akatsuki team rarely spoke without cause. Honestly Itachi made Kisame slightly uneasy regardless of the fact that he never spoke without complete reason. It was the way he looked at people. Kisame did his share of killing and enjoyed it but the amount of… delight that entered into the Uchiha while he tortured people startled the blood thirsty S-ranked missing Nin. He hesitated to talked but then continued in his arrogant and talkative façade.

"The brat is well guarded. How do you want to approach?"

Itachi's eyes flickered with annoyance then the spark died. He had never received a more pointless or ambiguous mission but he assumed that the Leader just wanted the team out of the base. Admittedly he got… unruly when left inactive for too long but it didn't mean that Leader-sama had to send them on this pointless resonance mission. He paused for a long moment before actually responding.

"We'll get nowhere near Naruto. See if we can get one of his comrades to interrogate."

It wasn't a very good strategy, oh well though, a stupid plan for a stupid assignment. His partner gave him a sidelong glance but then turned away immediately. Itachi knew he was questioning his judgment but honestly the missing Nin just wanted to hurt someone.

Neji had broken away from his group to train along almost immediately in favor of a remote area on the out skirts of the village where he had set up targets for practice. It was getting to the point where he wanted to spend no more time with them. They were of no interest to him. Lee's death was honorable and quick while TenTen's was bittersweet. He just wasn't in the mood for that right now. And as for their exuberant teacher well he deserved a long and slow death. Like growing old crippled mute and defenseless. He smiled cynically to himself. Neji sighed and readied two kunai to be thrown then froze. People. There were two people standing right next to targets. His first coherent thought, after what the fuck, well that's a stupid place to stand.

Itachi was thinking the same thing seconds after arriving at the spot he was standing so he moved. He shifted to behind the strange boy with white eyes. He turned for a second back and forth as if not sure which target to concentrate on then turned to face Itachi. The Uchiha smirked. This was just the kind of play thing he had been looking for.

"Kisame. Go. Scout other areas."

His blue partner hesitated then jumped away. He was used to Itachi's quirks (to say the least) and had learned to stay out of his way. Itachi refocused himself on his prey. The boy was slim, tall, worn down in such an unabashedly feminine way. It was like he was just emanating, I'm uke and I know it. The delicate features of his face only added to the appeal. His eyes, a pupil less pearly white, it was so rare for Itachi to meet someone with eyes a striking as his. This person wanted to die. Itachi could see it in his pale eyes, they had died long ago and his body was just waiting to follow.

Neji automatically prepared himself for his brain to formulate this person's death scene but what unfolded shocked him. To him this person didn't die, he _killed_. His heart fluttered but not for any traditional reasons, no, from anticipation and longing. Was he the one? His features where delicate, almost feminine, and somehow familiar he had long black hair tied behind him in a loose ponytail and red eyes. Rich deep true red, like blood, it looked like his eyes were bleeding. Neji had to admit as much as he hated it fate had brought him to this man and he knew better than anyone that fate was inescapable. He was supposed to be killed by this man with his crimson eyes.

Neji could help it he relaxed and dropped the fighting stance he had adopted automatically. Itachi advanced to stand only several inches away

"So," He murmured turning the simple word into something sultry and multisyllabic. The Hyuuga's eyes widened. "Are you going to tell me what I want? Or am I going to have to force," with this he leaned forward and slid his hand over Neji's cock in a wildly forward gesture. "you to tell me?" The younger man was barely able to squelch the moan that burst from him so the sound that came out was garbled. Neji bit his lip.

"A ninja never betrays his home village."

The gasped words stabbed deep into Itachi. He grabbed Neji's throat with his free hand and began stroking the younger mans growing erection with the other.

"How rude to refuse me so quickly. You don't even know what I want." The hand encircling the throat didn't press just remained, threatening. Neji's cheeks flushed and his entire brain effort was put towards not moaning or thrusting against his attackers rouge hand.

"Do you know Uzumaki Naruto?"

Itachi decided to just be direct after all he didn't want to 'talk' for very long. Neji couldn't even decipher the words he was saying much less try and formulate an answer. The only other use his currently throbbing penis ever got was his own stroking so the attentions of this attractive stranger were almost more than he could take. Itachi watched his face with hungry lustful eyes. The heat in his cheeks increased he felt almost fevered. (A/N . ) His climax built as….

"Neji kun! Neji kun!"

The sound of his female team mate's voice crashed into his senses and ruined his high. How dare she _rescue_ him? Itachi smirked at the frown on his prisoner's face. He appeared behind him effortlessly and bent in to whisper in his ear. Neji was unable to stop himself from drawing in his breath sharply and closing his eyes to absorb the soft breath in his ear whispering in his wonderfully dead baritone.

"Don't worry little jounin, she won't interrupt our little session. There's a genjustu, you see."

No one could see better than a Hyuuga but Neji couldn't focus or open his eyes. Itachi turned his head and licked the outer rim of the shell of his ear. Neji actually gasped his mouth falling open into a slight o. Itachi spoke directly into him, his voice barely audible.

"Look."

He bit down sharply on the lobe. Neji whimpered and opened his eyes to see TenTen standing not five feet away looking puzzled. He couldn't suppress the shudder when a voice purred in his ear.

"She'll never find you. You're mine now."

_His_, Neji closed his eyes again.

* * *

Neh (total and utter brain death its soooo hot... so many pretty colors... hums a happy song to self)… Geez I didn't mean for Itachi to come off as some kind of horny rapist bastard or Neji as such a wanton little slut but… well… it's kind of a sexy thought XD… Sorry for the constant and erratic changes in writing style… and the absolutely terrible OOCness of all of the characters, I know the dialogue sucks (this is why none of my other fics have that much talking…) I hope you will forgive me. Sorry as well for the crappy, crappy way to end this chapter…this was supposed to be a one shot I just hit a wall (known as writers block) and wanted to post something at least…It will continue eventually… Alright enough of my lame excuses I hope you enjoyed part one of my psycho insane fucked up in the head snuff fic see you next time. Please review for cookies. 


End file.
